Left Astro A4 Infinite-L
Left Astro A4 Infinite-L, stylized as Left αstro A4 Infinite-L, known as Left Apollos Infinite-L (レフトアポロス・無限 L, Refuto Aporosu Mugen-L) in Japan, stylized as Left αpollos Infinite-L, is an Defense Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst Systemas well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released in Japan on October 20th, 2018 for 8100円 as a part of the Cho-Z Musou Beystadium. Energy Layer - Left Astro A4 Main article: Energy Layer - Left Astro A4 Left Astro A4 is a Left-Spin Defense Type Energy Layer that features an overall round, spiked perimeter. The left side of the Layer features a face, meant to represent the Layer’s namesake; Apollo, the god of sun and light in Greek and Roman Mythology. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Left Apollos features metal in its design; in this case, lining the perimeter. The inclusion of metal makes it heavier than most SwitchStrike/God Layers. Left Astro A4 also features a gimmick; like its predecessor Duo Apollos and its counterpart Right Artemis A4, the Layer can be split in half to form either Right Eclipse or Left Eclipse. The pointed design of the Layer makes Left Astro A4 ill-suited for Defense or Stamina Combinations and while the design may imply Attack potential, the gaps between the spikes are too small to create the necessary recoil to do so. Furthermore, Left Apollos' shape creates a high Burst risk, even when against Right Spin opponents. Due to the gimmick, Left Astro A4 is also incompatible with a Level Chip. When combined with Right Artemis A4, the results are classified as different Layers. And so, any differences in performance will be listed on the Right Eclipse and Left Eclipse pages. Performance Tip - Infinite-L Main article: Performance Tip - Infinite-L Infinite-L, unlike other Performance Tips, is not compatible with a Forge Disc, Right-Spin Layer or Launcher as the weight and prongs of a Forge Disc have been integrated directly into Infinite-L, the thickness of the left sides of the prongs and the width of the prongs prevents a launcher from fitting inside. This is due to the fact that the Tip must be used with the Infinite Beystadium it comes with. Infinite-L’s bottom features a wide, low angled cone tip, akin to a larger Wide Defense from Metal Fight Beyblade, that is magnetized, akin to Prototype Nemesis from Metal Fight Beyblade. The magnetic tip connects with the center of the Cho-Z Musou Beystadium and keeps the Infinite-L Beyblade fixed in place and spins with the stadium’s motorized center. When knocked off of its perch, the wide cone tip creates a stable, Stamina-conserving spin and brings the Infinite-L Beyblade back to the spinning center and the heavy weight resists Knock-Outs. Furthermore, the spring of Infinite-L is much stronger than that of other Performance Tips which increases the Burst resistance of the Layer it’s paired with. Such features are meant to simulate a strong Stationary Defense/Stamina/Attack Type depending on the Layer used in order to practice Banking Shoots with Attack Combinations or test a Combination’s Burst and/or KO resistance. Gallery Anime